vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125228-should-i-pay-for-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- in other info as phandaal summoned me (you are summoning a demon, that never ends good... i giggle again damn it) its nice to see new nexians, so for you the same advice as al, cause these are kind of FAQ for new players: 1 go to pve server entity on NA or jabbit on EU (the pvp servers lack population, you will find more fun with us on pve) 2 activate hold to cast in your combat menu, press escape>combat>input options> hold to cast 3 join the global channels, if you are on entity : exile side: /chjoin lfg dom side: /chjoin entitylfm to talk write /1, ask anything there the community is very welcoming 4 people tend not to use the looking for group tool, they tend to do premades so you will get faster queues if you make a group the old way, spamming in zone chat and global channels 5 when questing the xp given are tied to the class of the quest, there are 5 classes world story: gives the most exp, a must do quest Regional story: gives less than world story, do this ones too Zone story: gives a good chunk of exp but less than regional task: gives the minimal xp, dont overstay in a place doing them, just do the other 3 classes of quest and move to other hubs path quest: these dont give exp to level but to increase your path, you can come do this ones when you are level capped or do it for the sweet perks of your path for leveling (btw if you are maxed in your path these kind of quest will give xp instead) 6 Moments of opportunity are the best dps enhancer in the game, to make one interrupt a mob when he is casting something, his hp bar will turn purple abd you will do 150% of damage (for interrupt, stun him or use abilities that say "remove x interrupt armor" 7 there is a lot of exp enhancers to make leveling fast and smooth (but the adventure is in the journey not the destination so if you want to feel the world and not rush it just dont use them) 8% xp buff from guild 8% xp from flask (you can buy it with renown if your guild has unlocked this perk) 2% from authenticator 5-10% from house (at lvl 15 you will get your own house, visit it once a day to get a buff for leveling, it can be 5% or 10% depending on the day) when log off leave your char into your plot, it will get rested xp (you can get more rested xp if you decorate your plot or even leave it in a friend plot who has the max decor buff) 8 dodge a lot 9 almost all in the UI is customizable, so you can move it to where you feel more comfortable, some people use forge UI as an addon for this, but there are addons out there for specific clases, cause well your interface changes a little between classes) 10 there are a tons of usefull addons, i just use strikehardmeter for dps, latency meter for get a visual of the ping and LFG Board for getting groups (like the premade group finder on wow). 11 when creating a char you can skip the first 3 levels by marking skip arkship, but if you are new i recommend not to skip it cause it will teach you some usefull things 12 join a guild, this game its better with friends to play it and guilds give good perks 13 exiles have the bulk of the population and you will find easy players to do pve content but the dommies have the edge communities on pve and if you want to pvp you will find easily opponents i think that cover the basic, good luck on nexus PD: we should make a sticky with this and more recommendations from all players | |} ---- You two have given me all the information I need to succeed. For that I am definitely going to be paying for sure! What Faction do you all play/server? Thanks, v/r Sky Another shout out to TexArcana!!! Thanks for the great advice. Also which faction/server are you on? | |} ---- ---- ---- I have also been contemplating this. I think the art style, music, trinity, mounts, and many of the features like housing are fantastic...but, I usually play on non-peak hours. I know there's a lil bump in population atm, but I believe that's just free trials mostly (like me). My biggest issues are...and I'm on the NA PvE server Exile as reference. "Unknown" bg queue times during non peak hours-no pvp. Dead PvP server. Still seems to run choppy at times in the major hubs & pvp, I even turned off all name tags, reduced shadows/telegraphs, etc...I run pretty flawless in huge zergs in GW2 no problem among other games. PvP class balance seems messy still. Warrior op or just ezmode class I don't know. I have had around 50 items in the AH/trade for over a week and nothing seems to sell, even priced below the norm. and last, even though I know this game is proud of its great theme park reputation (well deserved) I'm really not enjoying the lobby mmo aspect of it. ESO-when I did play it was a buggy mess, laggy RvR, and hated the respec costs and AH/trade setup (lack of). I heard of some improvements but it will still be a console cross over mmo in my mind. Hard to beat the b2p model though. I have no reason to think Wildstar will be shut down, just not my cup of tea still (and that's ok, can't take the interest from everyone), and the price wall is just not worth my time (credd) or credit card. But it comes down to what you want from a mmo experience. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Always is a big word though and i hope that will change.I had my best times on the pvp server while it was still more populated and i ain't the only one hoping that it will change. ^^ | |} ---- ----